Insanity
by Witty Teacup
Summary: After a nasty fight, Matthew decides he needs to clear his head and proclaims to Arthur that he is leaving. But Arthur won't let that happen. Arthur will never let his love slip away so easily. AU, Maple Tea, Insane!Arthur.


"Damn it all to hell, Arthur! How many times have I told you _not to go in my kitchen?_"

Arthur Kirkland pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance as a certain Canadian scolded him. Matthew Williams had his arms crossed expectantly, tapping his foot on the floor in a disapproving manner.

He'd just come home from grocery shopping and came inside, going to set his things down on the kitchen table when the distinguishable smell of smoke had arisen and in a rush he hurried into the area only to find his lover inside, after he'd forbade him to set one foot over the threshold of the entrance.

"I was just trying to do something _nice _for you, Matthew. That's all," he reasoned, and sighed irritably as the Canadian clicked his tongue.

"I don't need you to burn down my kitchen. How is _that _nice?"

The Englishman scoffed. "I wasn't _trying _to burn the place down."

"Well that's what you did."

He let out an exasperated breath, running his messy fingers through his even messier golden locks. "Can't you just accept that it was an _accident_?"

"An accident that would've never occurred if you'd done what I asked," Matthew retorted.

Emerald eyes narrowed. He was being _completely _unreasonable right now. It wasn't _that _big a deal. He hadn't even damaged the place at all! He could understand if he'd done something drastic and terrible like take the entire house down, but honestly, the kitchen would be totally normal after a bit of cleaning up. There weren't any permanent damages, easily fixable! Why was he being so…_bitchy _about it?

"Matthew honestly! Stop acting like a child! The damage done here is _easily _fixable. After a bit of cleaning up, which _I _will do mind you, it will be as good as it was before. I was trying to do something nice for you so you would be _happy _when you got home, but this is the only _bloody _thanks I get? Thank you, love, _you're oh so welcome_!"

Matthew glared back. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you do for me, it's the fact that I _specifically _told you _not _to go inside of _my _kitchen and what did you do? You did it anyway. I thought you were a _gentlemen, _Arthur! Gentlemen don't disobey an order from their partner! So thanks, but _no thanks_!"

Arthur didn't say anything, and averted his gaze from the Canadian as he let out another sigh of discontentment. Matthew brushed a bit of his hair from behind his ear, before shaking his head.

"I'm done. I'm done, Arthur. This isn't the first time you've just…gone off and done your own thing! I ask for _little _things Arthur. A hello, a kiss goodbye, a hug, _little_, _little _things dear. I don't need fancy things; I don't need you to make me anything, or to buy me things. All I need is to know that you love me, and right now, you're _not _showing me that."

He turned around and began to walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur finally spoke up, watching with curiosity, as he didn't stop.

"Away. I'm leaving. Maybe for a few hours, maybe for a few weeks, or who knows? Maybe even a few months. Come and find me when you learn how not to be so selfish about these thing," he said, as he got to the door, turning the knob.

As if on instinct, the Englishman lunged out and grabbed him by the forearm. "No! You can't!"

Matthew turned sharply on him. "I _can't_?"

The Brit bit his lip, but nodded. "No, you _can't_ leave me alone!"

He let out a soft groan, yanking his arm away. "Well you _can't _make me stay. I'm going Arthur. Goodbye."

He grabbed his arm again, pulling roughly and taking him to the ground. "No! _I won't let you_!"

"But what if I don't _want _to stay!" Matthew argued, forcing himself into a mostly sitting position, while struggling to get back on his feet.

Arthur paused for a long moment, before a sick, wicked smile crossed his lips. "_Then…I will make you stay…" _

Something about the way he said that sent chills through him. "…You can't. Arthur you can't make me stay…you're insane."

The Englishman then chuckled, but it wasn't a sweet chuckle. No, it was a laugh of pure terror, one that instantly made Matthew feel at ill ease. "_So…what? What if I am?" _

He then clutched the Canadian's shoulders, hard. He winced at the pain that seemed to shoot through him. The Brit moved his hand up and tilted his head up a bit, his grin broadening as he looked down at him. "_I won't let you go…~ __**Please**__ stay, let us __**talk **__things through, my sweet Teacup…" _

"A-Arthur…?" Matthew forced out of his throat, unsure if this was the man he'd been living with for months.

The man laughed again, tightening his grip on his shoulders and making him let out a soft cry. "_Oh sweet __**Teacup**__…you would not __**honestly **__leave me…right~?"_

"A-ah! Arthur stop! That h-hurts!" the Canadian cried, trying to pry his fingers from his shoulder.

To his relief, the Englishman did release one of his shoulders, and moved his hand up to stroke his hair softly. _"Teacup…Teacup__**…my sweet Teacup. **__Say it. Tell me you were not planning on leave me…let me hear the words…Please, say it for me~" _

Matthew swallowed heavily, trying to keep his voice from stuttering, but ultimately failed. "I-I wasn't planning on l-leaving…?"

Arthur's grin widened, somehow looking more demonic and frightening than before. He took his hand and ran it down his cheek teasingly, sending another shiver through him. _"Hmm~? And __**why~? **__Why were you __**not **__planning on leaving~?" _

"B-because…I l-love y-you…" the Canadian had to practically force 'I love you' out of his mouth. He wasn't sure he _did _love this Arthur.

The Brit then leaned down, and whispered icily in his ear. "_That's right…you __**love **__me. And you will __**never **__leave my side…" _

"N-never…"

Another broad smirk. "_Exactly…and I __**will **__make sure of that…" _

He let go of him then, and Matthew sighed out in relief. However the bliss was short lived, as the words washed over him. "W-what are you saying?"

_"Oh Teacup…you and I, we will __**always **__be… __**together**__…" _

Much to the Canadian's dismay, the Englishman knelt down and picked him up bridal style, causing him to squeak in terror. "P-put me d-down _now_! I don't…want to go with you r-right now!"

The Brit tilted his head a bit, looking down at him. "_But if I put you down you __**will **__leave me. I __**can't **__let that happen…"_

By this point Matthew was honestly close to tears, fear enveloping his heart in a manner of beating wildly and off key. "I…I won't go a-anywhere I promise…"

_"I can't take that chance, love~" _

The Canadian shut his eyes tight, a single tear slipping out as he carried him off to someplace he didn't bother trying to find out. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he could hear the voice in his head screaming, _Get out, get out!_ He bit his lip, praying for it to just end. This Arthur terrified him.

He felt himself be put down soon after, and he slowly opened his eyes. It was their room, the room they shared. The place brought him no comfort at all, and instead only scared him more as his immediate thought was to run and get the hell out of the room. The thought process was interrupted as he felt something tug at his arm, and the second he turned he felt a pair of lips against his own.

Now normally this wouldn't have bothered him. Under normal circumstances, he would've absolutely adored this kiss and would've been completely fine with it. But the way Arthur had been acting had only made this less enjoyable, and even if that hadn't happened, there was something odd about the way it felt to him. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but this kiss just felt _wrong_. It felt forceful, and demanding instead of the normal, sweet kisses that were usually planted. He pulled away.

"S-stop it…" he said, closing his eyes as more tears seemed to slip from his eyes.

Arthur clicked his tongue. "_Why won't you let me have you~? Don't you __**love **__me?" _

"I…I do…just…I don't…I'm not…" his voice began to crack.

The Brit didn't let him finish. He wiped away a few of his tears as he grabbed him by the shoulders again, pinning him down on the bed and smirked widely. _"Don't cry my sweet Teacup…I just want __**all **__of you. I just want to make sure you're __**mine **__and __**mine **__alone…~" _

He kissed him again, and as the boy seemed to be a bit surprised by being pinned, he slipped his tongue inside, hungrily exploring. Matthew tried to cry out, but to no avail.

"A-Arthur please stop!" he begged breathlessly, just wishing for it all to be over.

For a moment, Matthew truly believed that he'd listen this time. He recoiled a bit and stared down at him with blank, emerald eyes when they flashed darkly again, causing Matthew's heart to totally freeze where it beat. He slowly reached his hand up and undid one of the buttons on the Canadian's shirt.

_"If I can't have you, no one can."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY PEACHES HOW ABOUT SOME INSANE!ENGLAND GUYS~? : D<strong>

**Anyways, this is based around an RP I had with my England RPer on DA, but the ending of the story is my own creation considering the RP was never completed :C I was planning on asking her to finish it with me sometime soon, but as she drew me a FANTASTIC picture of Rev!America and England, I decided to give this to her as a present C: I really hope she likes it! :D**

**But anyways, thought I'd post here because everyone knows there's not enough Maple Tea in this Hetalia world PLUS, the fact that I just managed to write this out because I've been in a HUGE writing block lately. Hence why I haven't been updating.**

**But, enough of me talking and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon  
><strong>


End file.
